Karaoke
by Minna Miteite Kure
Summary: Kanmuri has always hated Karaoke. Perhaps the next 3 outings with his friends will change his mind and his life, with the unexpected help of Tsukino, his rival, and a little liquid courage. Kanmuri/Azuma, unrequited Tsukino/Azuma.
1. Chapter 1

My first Yakitate! Japan fic.

Don't own. Enjoy!

First night

"My turn!" The cheerful girl shouted, excitedly, as she made her way to the stage. She took the microphone from a middle aged man walking back to his table. She chose some generic, bubblegum pop song about love and started singing her heart out.

I could only look on as the girl made a fool of herself. Other boys seemed to look at her in awe, even Azuma-kun, which was beyond me. I find Tsukino to be quite insignificant. Sure some might argue that she is physically attractive, to the point of being referred to as 'pretty' and she did not have such a bad character, but to me she just seems bland and ordinary, without much to offer. And she also insists to partake in such pointless activities as karaoke, which are simply annoying.

This was one of the evenings when the Southern Tokyo Branch employees insisted to head out somewhere to celebrate some futile event. And as always Tsukino chose karaoke. The rest of the gang agreed cheerfully, but I can't imagine that reaction being sincere. We had gone to the karaoke club some many times before, it must have become an incredible bore to someone else, other than me. At least I would hope so. As usual, Mushroom-head-what's-his-face was keeping the shop open. Sometimes I felt bad for the guy. I mean, normally, no one but him actually does any work. Honestly, right now, I would almost rather be working with him than sitting here, listening to Tsukino's ghastly singing.

Almost...

I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the boy sitting next to me, sipping on his soft drink, laughing, smiling and paying careful attention to the girl standing on stage. I wouldn't pretend to have a good time and sit through the horrible performances of amateur singers who should definitely not quit their day jobs without complaining incessantly, if it wasn't for Azuma Kazuma.

It took me a long time to admit it to myself. After all, a genius like me would not easily succumb to the vain pleasures of 'love'. But the boy simply fascinated me. Not only was he adorably cute, but his happiness was contagious, he was incredibly generous and caring and he was always so kind to me and everyone else, without expecting anything back. Throughout my life, others have always expected a great deal out of me, to succeed, to behave perfectly, to obey without a word. Azuma expected nothing, he gave me his friendship and opened himself to me and wanted nothing back. And yet he has given me so much. Whenever I'm around him, I feel at ease. He just seems to never have a care in the world, he's always so optimistic. I envy that very much. When he smiles at me, I smile back. A genuine smile.

A few weeks ago, I had finally come to terms with my feelings. There was no other logical explanation. The attachment, the longing for him when he's away from me, the sheer state of happiness I am in when he's around, how I always found myself staring at him, all of him, they could only mean one thing: I am in love with Azuma Kazuma.

Next thing I knew, Tsukino was rushing back to the table where Azuma, Kawachi, Manager and I were sitting. Thankfully, my musings had spared me from much of the school girl's performance. "So how was it?" She enquired as soon as she sat at her chair. That she so quickly sought others' approval was quite humorous. I thought one would participate in karaoke for their personal amusement, not to empress or satisfy others.

"It was wonderful, Tsukino-san!" Kawachi answered, with his usual dumb smile. The blond boy dragged his chair closer to Tsukino's and stared uncontrollably at her. "You're so talented, Tsukino-san!" It was pretty obvious to everybody, Tsukino as well, that Kawachi was hopelessly in love with her. As he was never taken seriously, all just pushed his feelings aside and ignored them. Tsukino would always answer to his advances with a warm, friendly reaction, but really she was shunning him with her cold indifference. I almost pitied poor Kawachi. And then, I remember he's a total idiot.

"Thank you, Kawachi." Tsukino smiled, as she pulled her chair away from Kawachi, and in doing so, closer to Azuma. My heart skipped a beat. It annoyed me profoundly when she was close to him. I was surprised at how possessive I am of the boy.

"At least you were much better than the old guy before you!" Manager said, with his obnoxiously loud voice, before letting out an ear-splitting laugh. The man had had quite a few drinks, which I found irresponsible and almost rude, considering that most of us are underage, and that he is the adult in charge of our outings. "Well, we're all here to have fun, so it doesn't really matter if you can sing or not!" Tsukino explained with her annoying smile. If she was sincere, she wouldn't care whether we liked her singing or not.

"What did you think Azuma-kun?" Tsukino asked, giving Azuma a charming look and a coy smile. It annoys me so much how she comes on to him constantly.

"I think Tsukino-san is a great singer!" Azuma replied with his usual cheerful voice. "T-thank you, Azuma-kun..." Tsukino seemed a bit disappointed. Perhaps she expected a more romantic response. She had probably purposefully chosen a love song to appeal to Azuma, but he didn't even notice. I have seen Tsukino try to seduce Azuma or express her interest several times, but he would never notice. Perhaps, one day, she will understand and give up.

"What about you, Kanmuri?" When I heard my name, I snapped out of my bitter daze and stared at the person who had spoken. Azuma was looking at me with an insisting smile. I was caught off guard and didn't know what to say. "Y-yes! Tsukino-san, you are a terrific singer!" I answered, with the best fake smile I could manage. Azuma seemed satisfied by my answer. Tsukino also smiled back at me. Had it been anyone else asking that question, my answer would have probably been incredibly sarcastic and unpleasant. I was glad Azuma spoke.

I was surprised that he had been the one asking. It was probably because I was the only one who hadn't spoken and Azuma wanted to include me in the conversation, so that I wouldn't feel excluded. Yes, that was most likely the reason. I have noticed however, that Azuma often enquires my opinion, whether it's about baking or other topics. I am quite knowledgeable and perhaps Azuma finds I am a reliable enough source. Or maybe, Azuma truly values my opinions and trusts me... Surely, I am overanalyzing the situation. So he asks for my help often, it's nothing special, many people ask me for information... I am after all, a Harvard graduate.

We all drank and talked as we listened to other amateurs performing on stage. Most were utterly talentless, but I could console myself in Azuma. I looked at him, without looking too suspicious. He was smiling and laughing and he looked so beautiful... I tried my best to ignore the girl sitting next to him. Tsukino was all over him, touching his arm, talking to him in her high-pitched voice, mostly about bread. Azuma was smoothly keeping his distance; he probably didn't even understand she was coming on to him. He had a hard time entertaining a conversation that didn't revolve around bread and he always came back to the subject. It was so cute...

After a while, the stage was free. With a light blush on her face, Tsukino grabbed Azuma's arm. "Azuma-kun... Let's go sing together." She offered. Azuma was taken by surprise and didn't know what to answer. "Huuh... Sure?" He said. Tsukino giggled, got up and ran to the stage, dragging Azuma along. The boy seemed a bit distressed and unsure. I was fuming. I did my best to hide my profound jealousy, but surely I was frowning at the least. Kawachi also seemed a bit disappointed. I would much rather Tsukino clung to him than to _my_ Azuma.

I could only look in horror as the two teenagers sang together on stage, some other generic love song today's youth enjoys so much. I tried to imagine Azuma was singing the song to me to calm myself down. But then, I would see Tsukino standing next to him, holding his hand, touching his arm, his shoulder, dancing with him, singing the song to him and only him. With every passing second, I would get angrier and angrier. I couldn't believe how pissed and jealous I was. Luckily enough, the two people sitting at my table were either too drunk or too stupid to notice me. For the first time, I let my mask slip. My face only showed an intense expression of anger and disgust. I looked away from the stage as I couldn't stand the carnage anymore.

For what seemed like an eternity, I could only hear the sound of their combined voices as they sang of how much they "love each other", of how they are "perfect together", of how they would "be together forever". It sickened me.

Finally, when their dreadful song was over, they made their way back to the table. I was still looking away, as Tsukino was probably still holding his arm and I couldn't stand the sight anymore. Tsukino and Azuma sat back at their places, facing the stage, therefore sitting where I was looking at. And she was holding him even after they had sat. But I couldn't look away. "Wasn't this fun, Azuma-kun?" Tsukino asked with her syrupy voice. "Yes, it was, Tsukino-san!" Azuma answered with his cheerful voice. "I love this song!" "I like it too!" "I especially like singing it with Azuma-kun..." Throughout their conversation, Tsukino was clinging to him, smiling at him, laughing at his every word. And I couldn't look away. I was mad.

"Kanmuri-kun? Are you okay?" I snapped out of my infuriated daze. I stared at the boy who had spoken again. Azuma was looking at me, he seemed worried. Surely, my anger showed and Azuma actually noticed. "I..." I couldn't answer. Tsukino was still holding him and speaking. "It was so much fun!" She said, as if Azuma was still listening. "Kanmuri? What's wrong?" "... It's just..." "Let's doing again, Azuma-kun!" _Shut up_, he's talking to _me_! She was giggling and laughing, I couldn't put a word in. Azuma was still looking at me waiting for my answer. I grabbed my glass of water and took a sip, to calm myself down. "It's like we're a real couple, Azuma-kun!"

When she said those words, I hit my breaking point. I set my glass on the table with a bit more strength that I had anticipated. It made a loud bang and everyone stared at me. At least, she shut her trap. Azuma seemed shaken. "Kanmuri-kun...?" I got up from my seat, I couldn't stand their looks anymore, I couldn't stand her holding him anymore, I walked away, out of the club and no one followed me.

It was dark outside, but the street was lighted by lampposts. I found a bench not too far from the entrance of the karaoke club and sat. I was incredibly pissed. I couldn't believe I could let myself get so angry and jealous. I took a few deep breaths and cleared my mind. But I couldn't get him out of my mind. Azuma... Tsukino was clinging to him. And he never stopped her, he doesn't mind. Perhaps he does love her back... The thought scared me immensely. I couldn't stand the thought of losing Azuma to her, of losing him to anyone. Whenever I'm around him, I feel so good. If he was to direct his attention to one person, her or anyone else, and not pay attention to me anymore, it would be devastating. I'm so used to being around him, sharing his happiness...

My anger was slowly turning into sadness. Why won't Azuma love me back? Why does he like her? What does she have that I don't? I'm way smarter than her, I'm good looking, and I'm nice, most of the time. I don't understand!

Listening to my train of thoughts, I realized I sounded just like a love struck teenage girl. I'm way too intelligent to be thinking like this. A genius of my calibre shouldn't give in to such childish feelings. If he loves someone else, that's his choice. As long as he is happy, I should be happy for him...

"Kanmuri-kun!" I heard footsteps coming towards me. Next thing I knew, Azuma was sitting next to me. "Kanmuri-kun... Are you okay? Are you feeling sick?" He asked, worried. I smiled at how oblivious he was. "I'm fine, Azuma-kun." "Do I sing that badly?" He asked, looking slightly hurt. I was surprised by the question. "Why would you ask that?" "I don't know... You were looking at me funny while I was on stage with Tsukino..." I was shocked by his answer. Perhaps Kawachi and Manager hadn't noticed my attitude earlier, but Azuma-kun, all the way from the stage, had. I was a bit conflicted, on one side, I had hurt Azuma's feelings, but he had also been looking at me from the stage, instead of looking at Tsukino, or any other girl in the audience.

"I'm sorry, Azuma-kun." I finally answered. "I did not mean to worry you. I was a bit irritated, about... something else. Worry not, I find you're a wonderful singer!" I offered Azuma my most sincere smile to comfort him. "Really? Thanks Kanmuri!" He said with his usual cheerfulness. I was glad Azuma wasn't gloomy anymore.

"But, what's bothering you, Kanmuri-kun?" He asked. "Oh... it's nothing." "Of course there's something! You just told me! You can't fool me Kanmuri!" Azuma gave me a wide smile and a short laugh. Of course I can't fool him. Whenever I'm around him I just melt... "So, what is it?" "It's not important, Azuma-kun. Don't worry about me."

"But you seemed so sad and angry... I don't like seeing you like that." That he cared so much for me touched me very much. But then I remember this was Azuma-kun I was thinking about. He cares about everyone and wants everybody to be happy, I wasn't getting a special treatment, I'm nothing special. "I'll try to be more cheerful from now on." "It's not that I want you to pretend to be happy. I want you to really be happy, you know. If something concerns you, you should tell me, I'll help you out! Okay, Kanmuri?" "Okay, Azuma-kun." I smiled again. He is such a sweet boy.

I followed Azuma back into the karaoke club, where Kawachi, Tsukino and Manager were waiting patiently. I quickly apologized for my behaviour and sat back down at my chair, trying to have a good time. We listened to the singers, even Kawachi and Manager had their turn. We laughed, we drank, we chatted. Throughout the rest of the evening, Tsukino still clung to Azuma, laughed with him, smiled at him. I was still uncomfortable, but I tried not to let it show to not bother Azuma. Ultimately, the evening went by pretty well, nobody really seemed to care about my inappropriate outburst.

Later, we all walked home. The karaoke club was only a few streets away from Pantasia's Southern Tokyo Branch. Along the way back, Tsukino held Azuma's hand. I was standing behind, sulking, but trying not to let my annoyance show.

After a few minutes, we got to the bakery. Mushroom-head, who had been cleaning the shop after closing it about an hour ago, went back home, so did the Manager, who was wobbly as he walked, as he had had quite a few too much to drink. Tsukino hung around for a few more minutes so she could tell Azuma how much fun she had, how much she liked being around him and to tell him goodnight. She placed a careful peck on his cheek, before finally turning around and running away, giggling. I looked away, hurt. Kawachi, Azuma and I occupied the small apartment over the shop. I made my way up the stairs, as I only wanted to lock myself away in my bedroom. As I did, I heard Kawachi whine. "Why did she kiss you, Azuma? It's not fair." "I don't know. I guess she likes me a lot!" Azuma answered. By his answer, I could not figure out if the feeling was mutual or not. It sounded as if he only stated a fact, but he must have an opinion about this, he must.

I unlocked the apartment door, walked in and held the door open as my two roommates walked in behind me. I quickly walked to my bedroom, not letting anyone see my saddened expression. As I closed the door behind me, I could finally relax. Luckily enough, I had my own room. Azuma and Kawachi shared the larger of the two bedrooms and I occupied the smaller one. Sometimes, I wished I could share my room with Azuma, but I knew it would be much too painful to see him lying right next to me, just out of my reach. I changed to my night clothes and went straight to bed. I wanted this day to end.

Images of the evening that had just passed went through my mind. Azuma chatting with Tsukino, who was holding his arm, Azuma and Tsukino singing a love song together, Azuma and Tsukino walking home, hand in hand, Tsukino kissing Azuma's cheek... It should be me, not her. I couldn't keep in my jealousy anymore. I buried my face in my pillow, I screamed in silence, as I knew I would bother my roommates. I punched my mattress and gripped my sheets. As I did, tears stared flowing from my eyes. Crying calmed me down, my body relaxed from its tensed composure. I cried silently, hugging my pillow. My anger had turned to sadness.

I cried a few minutes in total silence. Suddenly, I heard my bedroom door open. I jumped in surprise and held my breath, as my crying instantly stopped. "Ne, Kanmuri?" A familiar voice asked. The voice sounded almost sad. "Next time, let's sing together, okay?" It was Azuma, standing in my doorway... I was stunned for a moment and couldn't say anything. But Azuma was waiting for an answer. I quickly cleared my throat so that it wouldn't sound that I had been crying. "Sounds good, Azuma-kun." I finally answered. I heard Azuma backing out of my room and closing the door behind him.

My sadness had turned into momentary happiness. Azuma was so kind. Perhaps, he really does care about me. Slowly I fell asleep, with images of Azuma's sweet smile in my mind.

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Second part of my story.

Don't own. Enjoy!

Second night

The next week went by fast. Every day was the same. We would all get up early to prepare the bread together, Azuma, Kawachi, Kinoshita and myself. I would always make sure I was standing next to Azuma, so I could look at his smiling face as he did what he loved the most, baking. The store would open at around 9, when all the fresh bread had been placed in their racks. Mushroom-head tended to the customers mostly by himself. Sometimes Azuma, the star, would make an appearance in the store and the customers would be all over him, including some girls his age, who would get a little too close. It angered me, but Azuma didn't really mind, and he probably didn't understand what was going on.

Tsukino or I would sometimes go work the cash register, during rush hour. I'm not really the kind of person who takes care of customers. I have very little patience and I struggle to be polite, but I do my best. I mostly work the cash whenever Azuma greets customers, so that I can keep an eye on him. Tsukino also sometimes flirted with him and it pissed me off. I spent as much time as I possibly could with Azuma-kun. He would always smile at me, and it made me happy. Whenever I was around him and him alone, I could forget that so many girls constantly flirted with him. I could pretend I was the only one.

The store would close at around 9 PM. Since Azuma, Kawachi, Tsukino, Manager and I would leave earlier, sometimes at 5 or sometimes at 7, Kinoshita was left alone to close the store and clean up afterwards, before he could finally go home.

Finally, it was Friday, the end of the week. The store was still open on weekends, but it opened later and closed earlier, so it wasn't as demanding. We could actually sleep in the morning. At around 7, Tsukino walked into the kitchen, where Kawachi and Azuma were preparing for the next day's baking and where I was sitting, using my laptop, doing some research. "Hey guys!" She said, excitedly. I knew what was coming. "Do you want to go to the karaoke club?" "Yeah! Sounds great, Tsukino-san!" Kawachi answered. "I'm in too!" Azuma said. "What about you, Kanmuri?" Tsukino asked. I did not feel like going to the karaoke club again, considering what had happened the last time. I turned around from my computer screen and met Azuma's gaze, staring right at me with a wide smile. I recalled what he had told me a week ago and couldn't help but blush a bit. "Sure, I'll come." I finally said, turning back to my computer, so they wouldn't see me blush. "Great!" Tsukino continued. "I already asked Manager and he's coming too! Let's leave right away!"

We all took off our Pantasia shirts and left them in the employees' lounge, before getting ready to leave. Manager was waiting for us at the front door. As we walked through the main store area, I saw Mushroom-head taking care of a few customers. Tsukino walked up to him. "Kinoshita-kun!" She said, with a wide smile. "W-what is it, Tsukino-san?" He asked, love struck. "I hope you don't mind closing the store again tonight?" She asked, with a charming voice. "Of course not, Tsukino-san! It would be my pleasure!" He answered. "Thank you, Kinoshita-kun. You're very kind." As she walked away, Kinoshita followed her every movement, completely mesmerized by her.

It annoyed me so much how she would use her charms to make men do whatever she wants. She would act so coy and lovely, but she is really quite manipulative. Most guys instantly fell for her. She could have so many guys, and yet she only wanted Azuma. Perhaps, it was only because he doesn't act interested, she wants a challenge, she wants what she can't have.

As we walked to the karaoke place, Tsukino held Azuma's hand again. I stayed behind so no one would notice my annoyance. "This is going to be so much fun, Azuma-kun!" She said. "I know, I can't wait!" Azuma answered. "Would you like to sing with me again?" She asked, with her timid voice. "Sure, Tsukino-san!" My heart sank when I heard his answer. I really didn't want to have to listen through their duet again. "But I also promised Kanmuri I would sing with him." He continued. I blushed when I heard my name.

Tsukino turned around to look at me, with a curious expression. I blushed even more and looked away. She simply smiled at me, before turning back. I was slowly beginning to realize that Azuma was serious about singing with me. At first I thought he only said that to make me feel better. I was starting to get a bit nervous. Because this meant I would have to go on stage and sing in front of a small crowd. I am a terrible singer, and I can't stand to make a fool of myself.

After a short walk, we arrived at the karaoke club. We were let in right away as we are regulars. I was surprised at how crowded the club was that night. Of course it has to be the most crowded it's ever been on the night I have to sing. Or perhaps, my nervousness made it seem as if there were more people than there really are.

We sat at a vacant table and we ordered some drinks. Manager was hitting the alcohol even faster than the last time. Tsukino was sitting next to Azuma again, talking to him, laughing with him. But I was too nervous to care. I could only pray Azuma would forget his promise to me. As I looked at the couple singing karaoke together, I was even more nervous. A few people were waiting for their turn, so we won't be able to have our turn any time soon. I felt a bit better, but looking at each person or couple, one after the other, singing their song, I knew my turn would come soon.

Too soon, there was no one on stage. My heart was beating wildly, as I expected Azuma's invitation. "Azuma-kun." Tsukino asked. "Do you want to go sing with me again?" "Sure Tsukino-san." Azuma answered. On one hand I was relieved that I didn't have to sing, but I was also sad that Azuma would sing with her again. "But first, I'll go with Kanmuri, like I promised." Azuma said, turning to me. And suddenly, they all turned to me, and I was blushing madly. Azuma got up from his seat and Tsukino seemed disappointed as he walked away. Azuma stood next to me and offered me his hand. I could only stare blankly at the hand, as I momentarily lost basic cognitive functions out of sheer nervousness.

When I finally regained usage of my speech, I attempted to blurt out some excuse to exempt me from going on stage. "I-! I don't... You don't have to-" Azuma grabbed my wrist and forced me up. "Come on, Kanmuri! Let's go!" Azuma said, excited. As he dragged me to the stage, I tried to fight off his hold, but he was surprisingly strong. "Please, Azuma, wait-" I tried to stop him.

Next thing I knew, I was standing on the stage, with the spotlights pointed at me, and all the eyes in the audience looking at me. I was paralyzed. Azuma was fiddling with the karaoke machine, probably selecting a song. He handed me a microphone and stood next to me as he gave me a warm smile. I blushed. Suddenly, the song started. I was shocked when I realized it was some generic ballad. I blushed madly.

After a few seconds of cheesy guitar, the lyrics popped up on the screen and I was completely paralyzed. Azuma started singing. He sung of love and happiness, but I wasn't listening. I was blank.

I felt a nudge on my arm and I snapped out of it. I looked at the lyrics on the screen and I saw I missed about half a line. I stumbled to pick the song up. Finally, I caught up to the song and tried not to massacre the song too much, but I'm sure I sounded like crap.

When the chorus started, Azuma jumped in with me. He was moving around to the song, but I didn't move at all. He was looking at me and smiling throughout the chorus, but I was too nervous and scared to enjoy the attention. I didn't really process what we were singing, something about the "sunshine of my life", "all I've ever wanted" and "my whole world". We probably looked ridiculous.

I suffered through another verse and the chorus twice. And then, finally, the song was over. Azuma grabbed my microphone and set it with his back on the machine. I dashed off the stage as people applauded. Azuma quickly followed me. We walked back to our table.

Kawachi, Tsukino and Manager were clapping as well, but they were holding back chuckles. "That... That was interesting, Kanmuri." Kawachi laughed. "Please don't make fun of me..." I asked as I sat back down on my chair, looking away. "Kanmuri-kun is a very good singer." Azuma said. "He was just nervous. Next time, he'll do much better." Azuma sat back down as well. Finally, Manager couldn't hold it in anymore as he let out a drunken, excessive laugh. "I'm sorry guys!" He almost shouted. "That was just too funny!" Kawachi joined in as well. I was incredibly embarrassed and I only wanted to leave.

For once, Tsukino was silent. She seemed slightly uncomfortable. Perhaps she was jealous of me. I know this made me a bad person, but I was really glad she got a taste of her own medicine.

The evening went on. We listened to more mediocre singers. Now that I had actually had my turn at the microphone, I felt a bit more compassionate. Manager got pretty drunk and monopolized the microphone for a few songs. His singing was sloppy and loud and the audience laughed. But after a while, it wasn't as funny anymore. Kawachi walked to the stage and dragged Manager back to the table, and he wasn't fighting back. He is not an aggressive drunk.

Tsukino wasn't as cheery and she didn't cling to Azuma as much. The boy didn't seem to notice a difference but I did. I was glad. I made a fool of myself, but it was worth it if she's not all over him. I had a hard time looking at Azuma. Every time I did, I would blush, remembering how we had just sung together. But Azuma was simply enjoying himself, without a care in the world, without noticing the peculiar change of dynamic within our group.

Since most of us weren't in the mood anymore, I was too embarrassed, Tsukino was silent and so was Kawachi because she was, and Manager was very drunk and slowly falling asleep, we simply decided to go home. Azuma seemed a bit disappointed, which saddened me, but he understood we all wanted to leave. We paid our tabs and left.

Along the short way back to the shop, I noticed Tsukino wasn't holding Azuma's hand and she was very silent. Azuma was cheery. "That was fun, wasn't it?" He asked to everyone and no one. And then, he suddenly turned to me, who was standing behind him. "Did you like singing with me, Kanmuri-kun?" I was taken aback by the question and I blushed. "Hum... Yes-" "You two were so cute!" Manager shouted, suddenly out of his drunken daze. "You seemed so in love, it was adorable!" I blushed madly. My mind was blank, I couldn't imagine what Azuma would answer. "Yeah, it was fun." He just ignored the comment. I didn't know if I should be relieved or disappointed.

We finally got to the bakery and Manager went on home. Kinoshita was surprised we were home so early. He was still cleaning the shop and Azuma and Kawachi decided to help. I wanted to help also, but I was stopped in my tracks. Tsukino was holding my arm. "I'm sorry, Kanmuri-kun." She said, sounding sad. "May I have a word with you?" "Certainly." I answered mechanically, not really caring.

We walked back outside and stood by the door of the bakery. "What is it?" I asked. "Well... I have a few things to say." She paused and seemed to gather her thoughts together. "Is there something between you and Azuma-kun?" I was shocked by the question. Tsukino is just about the last person I wanted to share my feelings with. I didn't know what to say. "It's just that when you two sang together this evening, you really looked like a couple. Azuma seemed so happy to sing with you..." She continued. "And last week, when I sang with Azuma-kun you seemed very angry. You seem annoyed whenever I'm around him. I thought maybe it was because there's something between the two of you and I was being a little too friendly..." I didn't know she had picked up on so much. "I do like Azuma-kun very much, but if Azuma-kun is with Kanmuri-kun, I don't want to interfere." I blushed and looked away. "There's nothing between us..." I finally said. "Really?" She didn't seem to believe me. She observed me for a moment.

"But you do like Azuma-kun, don't you?" She asked, with a smile on her face. I didn't say anything, I was too embarrassed. I didn't want her to know. But, my silence answered her question. "That's very sweet, Kanmuri-kun. I know Azuma is quite oblivious at times, but don't give up." I sharply turned around to look at her. Did that mean she gives up? "I know what you must think... I've been trying to make Azuma love me for a few months now, but it's not working... I don't think it'll ever work out. But I know Azuma-kun cares for Kanmuri-kun very much. He cares for your feelings and values your opinion... I don't know what his exact feelings are, but I know Azuma-kun likes you more than me." I was absolutely shocked by her words. "Tsukino-san..." Tears were starting to flow down her face. "Don't worry about me, I'll get over it. Go get him!" She cheered, as she cried. She then turned away from me and ran. "Thank you, Tsukino-san!" I shouted, so she would hear me. Tsukino waved at me.

I was glad she gave up, but it also meant I had to work harder to make Azuma-kun mine. If I simply gave up, it would be unfair for her. After all, she wasn't as bad a person as I thought... Obviously, my jealousy was blinding me.

I walked back into the store, where Kawachi, Kinoshita and Azuma were still cleaning up. "Where's Tsukino-san?" Kawachi asked. Kinoshita also turned to me for the answer. "She went home." I said. "What?" Kawachi answered, disappointed. Kinoshita was also sad. "Without saying goodbye?" "I guess..." Kinoshita and Kawachi finished up the clean up without much energy. Perhaps they were expecting to be praised by Tsukino after they were done. I pitched in as well and soon enough we were done. Kinoshita went on home, disappointed he didn't get to see Tsukino before leaving. We also went upstairs to our apartment, before locking the door.

I was in a much better mood so I didn't run off to my bedroom. Azuma seemed happy to have me around. We chatted in the living room for a while and it was very pleasant. Then, Kawachi went to take a shower. I walked to my bedroom where my computer was so I could use it. A few minutes later, Azuma knocked on my door and I let him in. "Sorry, I hope I'm not bothering you, Kanmuri-kun." He said. "Not at all." I answered.

Azuma walked to my bed and sat on it. I didn't look at him, because I knew I would be flushed. The only thought of him sitting on my bed made me blush. How I would love to be sitting there with him... "So what are you doing?" Azuma asked. "Just checking my e-mail..." I answered. "Did you like singing with me?" "... Yes. It was nice..." "Let's do it again next time." My heartbeat sped. "That sounds lovely..." I answered. Perhaps he does like me. I took a deep breath and gathered my courage. I closed my laptop and spun my chair around.

I was shocked when I saw Azuma. He wasn't sitting on the edge of my bed, like I thought. He was laying on it, with his head on my pillow, his hands behind his head. I could only stare at his shape, stretched out on my bed... He was so beautiful.

"Hey, what's this?" Azuma asked as he grabbed the calendar I kept on my night table. But I couldn't answer. I probably looked like a total idiot, but I couldn't help it. Azuma sat up so he could look at the calendar properly. After examining it for a few moments, he looked up to me with a surprised expression. "It's your birthday next week?" He asked. I simply nodded, still stunned by him. "Really? That's great! We have to celebrate!" Azuma said, excited.

"Oh, it's okay..." I finally said. "No! We have to do something! Next week, you pick where we go on Friday! And I'll get you a nice gift!" "You don't have to get me anything, Azuma-kun..." Azuma stood up from my bed, sitting my calendar back on my table, and walked to me. "No, but I want to." Azuma answered. He smiled at me. I looked up to him, standing in front of me. The vision was angelic. "Goodnight, Kanmuri-kun." He said. "Goodnight Azuma-kun..." I followed his every move as he walked out of my bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Sitting on my chair, I felt lightheaded. I'm in love...

I changed to my nightwear and moved to my bed. The covers I had carefully fixed this morning were now a bit ruffled, because he had laid on them. I almost didn't want to lie down, to not move how my covers were left by him. I moved my hand along them and felt the lingering warmth he had left behind. I finally lied down, and put my head down on my pillow, where he had laid his head.

I know he wasn't on my bed long enough to leave a scent, but I could smell him... Azuma... I hugged my pillow and took in all the scent I could get. I felt so good. Slowly, I fell asleep on top of my covers, lulled by images of my love and his smile...

Thank you for reading!

I love reviews, so keep it coming!


End file.
